


A New Plan

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Misstaken advice, Planning often goes bad in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala has a great seduction plan for Daniel and a pink pair of handcuffs and thinks she has Sam's approval. But things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 8





	A New Plan

_**-o0o-** _

Vala, leaning in close to the video feed, took another quick look over her shoulder to be sure Walter wasn't eavesdropping and then grinned into the camera. "Miss me?"

"Ah, of course." Sam smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, things are up but not yet... completely... well totally complete. I have an idea and I just wanted to do that thing you all do about running it by you."

Head cocked to one side, Sam frowned with concentration. "What? I can barely hear you."

"Well, I'm whispering so you know who over there doesn't hear. I said...idea I need to 'run' by you."

"Right. Shoot."

Vala sat back just a bit. "Tau'ri is so hard sometimes to understand... I mean 'run by' and 'shoot' sound like Armosonian tribesmen's verbiage...who, should you ever go to the big market on Armosoni and say that you would be killed where ever it is you might be standing."

Sam just blinked, nodded and smiled.

"Anyway," Again Vala scanned the control room for unwanted listeners, "I have this lovely nighty, pink with black lace trim and matching handcuffs..."

"Ah, boy..." Before the commander of the _George Hammond_ could continue her attempt to stop her friend, the former space pirate, she was cut off.

"...and so I was thinking since Daniel and I are 'dating' on the sly, that I could just sort of show up at his door. Since, unfortunately, we have not been able to leave base and you know how Daniel is about having sex on base, well, of course, you don't... do you? And I'm tired, not to mention overwrought with unresolved sexual tension. So my thought is late tonight and after sabotaging the cameras in the corridor I will fix this lack of consummating our new relationship. He's already admitted he loves me and excepts I love him too. So there's that." Vala took a deep breath and a look over her shoulder catching Walter quickly turning away, but she was sure he'd been watching, trying to hear. "I mean, after all that whole DADT never really applied to us being civilian and all..."

"Did you say 'dating on the sly'? And sex on base? Is that what you said?"

"What? Sam, I can't hear you. What did you think of my plan, good, eh?"

"You...you're dating, Daniel? And, you want to seduce him, tonight, on base, in his quarters? Vala, that's not a good plan."

The vidscreen faded in and out and all Vala heard from Sam was, "Daniel...a good plan."

"Okay, thanks, Sam. Gotta go."

"Sure, glad you called me before setting that into..."

"Hmph." Vala let out with a bit of uncertainty. "Walter, the screen went blank, I've lost the feed."

"That happens sometimes when the _GH's_ way out there."

"Oh. Well, if she calls back tell her I said bye." Vala rose and skipped out before the Chief could respond.

Excited about her new and approved plan, Vala jumped in the elevator, popped out on level 18 dashed down the corridor, skidding to a stop at Daniel's office.

Daniel turned, immediately on guard.

"Hullo," She said with a sexy, breathless growl, followed by a wicked smile.

An immediate response was trapped in his throat as Daniel thought, h _oly buckets, what is she up to now?_

"See you later." And away she went.

His brows scrunched and he puckered his lips in worry. He couldn't take much more of this. They only had to wait a few more days before he could whisk her off to his place.

-o0o-

As an expert former con artist, Vala used her skills to reroute the video feed on their end of the crew quarters corridor. The cameras now fed into her laptop and she watched, waiting patiently for her archeologist to arrive.

Perched on the edge of her bed, as to not wrinkle or ruffle her attack gear...er, outfit, and with the laptop open and feeding live sitting on the floor at her feet, Vala struggled to get her impatience under control.

It was, according to the laptop, 02:00 and he had yet to show. Placing her elbows on her knees, and supporting her chin with both hands she watched, suddenly worried he had opted to go home.

"Ah, ha! There you are..." She told the video feed. "Oh...and nice and damp from your shower. This is perfect!" Minutes ticked by as she gave him time to get settled, and hopefully naked.

Perfectly coiffured, lovely slinky nighty fitted flawlessly on her trim figure, handcuffs dangling provocatively from a finger, Vala knocked, struck a pose, hand on hip and smiled her best smile. The smile General O'Neill had dubbed 'stadium lights on crack' whatever that means!

The door opened so slowly Vala was tempted to kick it to speed up the process. Once he had it fully open Daniel stood in the doorway, mouth agape and eyes wide, and unfortunately not naked.

Vala arched a brow in invitation and Daniel grabbed the wrist holding the handcuffs and snatched her in his room.

"Grrrrr." Echoed down the empty corridor as the door was slammed shut.

-o0o-

_There is no describing the thrill Vala felt when Daniel succumbed to her plan and yanked her into his room. Imagine! Dr. Jackson naked and cuffed to his bed...and/or cuffed to something equally exciting! Her heart raced, her breasts tightened, and fire pooled low sending an ache deep inside her._

And then, before she could complete her plan, her mouth was quite suddenly under the control of his.

Vala felt cheated as he pressed her against his door, ravaging her mouth as it had never been ravaged before. Warm, work rough fingers teased the underside of her breasts, first one and then the other. The lovely and rather expensive nighty went to shreds under his manipulations, leaving it barely draped over her curves. Things were going faster than anticipated and not necessarily as hoped-for.

She gasped when unexpectedly her archeologist snatched the cuffs from her fingers, clamping one end to one of her wrists holding it aloft.

With his mouth trapping her protest, Vala began to fight for domination. No way was she letting him ruin her long-planned seduction...okay... at this point it was no longer a seduction, but more of a battle and the question now was...just who would be the victor?

Arching into him, one knee wiggled its way between his legs as her free hand got a handful of his T-shirt. As expected Daniel loosened his hold on the fuzzy metal encased wrist in self preservation, knowing that knee was in dangerous territory.

His hand sliding down her arm stopped against her underarm, trying to leverage her back. "Uh uh."

His defensive grunt filled her mouth, she grinned against his teeth, pulled the T-shirt material free from the neckline, ripping it in half, hiked her knee against his groin and nearly laughed out loud when he jumped back...not far, mind you, but just enough.

The other fuzzed up pink cuff snapped onto his wrist as Vala flipped around - twirling him like a large and rather finely muscled ballerina - bringing the captured wrist, arm and all, behind his back. Using her now nearly naked body she shoved him face first against the door. "There now, isn't that better?" Breathless, she pressed into the taut skin of his back, his muscled arm trapped under the curve of her breasts.

Silent, breathing jagged, he didn't move a muscle.

"Now, darling, here is how this is going to go." Her voice was patronizing and just a tad sing-song. "Your bed...unlike mine, has the tiniest bit of space between the headboard and the frame. So. I'm going to find the key, which was tucked snuggly into my bodice, and I'm going to..."

It happened so fast she couldn't have been more surprised if Daniel had suddenly morphed into the Geico Gecko!

A key flashed before her eyes, and a click followed as she went flying nearly over his shoulder! Obviously he was free and he sent her sailing, tossing her on the bed. She squealed when he landed on top of her with one knee pressing into the mattress on either side of her hips, grabbed her arms and cuffed her to the bed...at the exact spot she had mentioned.

All done without a word from her archeologist! Damn him anyway! "Daniel! This is supposed to be my party, you … you …. oh... oh... oh my...god! Never mind!"

~fin...

  
  


  
  



End file.
